Hindrance
by Estefani
Summary: After 10 years of isolation, Belarus is united with her fellow nations at a world academy and is stuck with the former axis powers on the orders of their bosses in the newspaper club. As well, dealing with the partnership with Japan for their 'class project'. Soon, she'd start to remember her past, mistaking it for dreams. -WARNING: Not beta read-
1. My renew beginning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia

**WARNING(S)**: Past Homicidal Belarus, Possible OOCness and NOT BETA READ.

**Chapter.1**

The sky being covered with grayness, the wind breezed on the walking path of a girl with long platinum-blond hair. Being dressed in a school uniform along with a white sweater, she hold her red long skirt down so the wind wouldn't blow it up with her left hand while her right hand-held on the handle of a wheel baggage.

It had been ten years since she had been away from other nations due to her isolation. Her reputation had finally caught up to her and pay the price for it. Those ten years had given Natalia Arlovskaya, the representative of the Republic of Belarus, the time to think about her actions. The cause of her isolation was on the day of a world meeting where her brother and love interest, Ivan. as known as Russia announced his engagement to their sister,Iryna, known as Ukraine. That was when she finally slapped and saw red. The next thing she knew, she stabbed her own sister out of jealously and rage, shouting like a psycho, calling Iryna a "slut" and "man stealer".

As Belarus continued to walk on the path, she recalled a visit from her brother. At first, he became terrified of her as usual until he noticed the guilty expression her face. She finally broke down and apologized repeatedly for what she done. For the first time, Russia embraced his little sister, decided to forgive her. But Belarus knew that the Russian didn't mean it. It'd take time for him and their elder sister to do.

* * *

When Belarus entered through the doors that belong to the world academy where she will be staying for a year due to her boss's orders, it was empty. She sent a confused look to the Hungarian who giggled; the one who had met her at academy's gate, expecting her arrival.

"The other nations, including your siblings are in an assembly with the headmaster now." Hungary explained. "And before you ask, they know you'll be enrolling this year. Just ignored them if they make negative comments about you."

"I wouldn't blame them for doing so." Belarus replied, clearly. "I brought my actions on myself. I don't deserve forgiveness from anyone."

"Who cares about _their_ forgiveness? They didn't have anything to do with the drama between you and your siblings." She didn't like how Belarus sound on the anyone part. She hated when people get into others' businesses. Then again, she didn't have no room to talk; due to her fujoshi nature, she'd be following unexpected male friends around with a camera. "What it matters is your family, Belarus. I'm sure Russia and Ukraine had forgiven you."

Belarus stood there in silence, biting her lip as her heart went racing at the thought of seeing the nations again in ten years. She wanted to turn around and walk back out of the building but she wasn't no coward. She'd have to face them sooner or later. Deciding to take on Hungary's advice, the Belarusian girl given her a thank you.

"You're welcome," Hungary smiled but had forgotten something. "Have you gotten your key for your dorm room and combination to your locker?"

"No."

"Okay, before we go over to the gym, let's go to the office and get your keys so you can leave your stuff in your room." Hungary said as she lead the way to the office and Belarus followed.

When they got there, there was a red-haired woman sleeping on her desk, dressed in black office outfit. When Hungary woke her up, the woman look up

"Hmm, oh hello, Miss Hungary. Do you need-" Her eyes went on Belarus. "Ah, you're the new student!" She said, brightly as she got up. "I'll be back with your key and papers to fill out." She walk off. A minute later, she returned with the items. "There you go, Miss Arlovskaya."

Belarus looked at the office assistant with an astonish expression.

"You know my human name?" She asked.

"Yes," The woman answered. "The headmaster and I are the only ones knows the human names of the nations."

"I see."

"Miss Stewart, thank you for bringing the items to Belarus." Hungary said this with a smile.

"You're welcome, ladies. Do not hesitate to call me if you'd need anything."

They nodded as they walk out.

Once outside of the office, Belarus looked at the key out of curiously while she glared at the papers; she always disliked paperwork.

"Do I really have to do these?" She asked, being annoyed.

"Of course." Hungary answered, feeling the same way. "I hate paperwork too."

"Huh?!" Suddenly a surprise voice came from the lockers. "She's here!? You know what that means!"

"Shut up." A other voice, a stern one replied.

"How did you know the crazy chick was here!?"

"Keep your voice down, idiot. I was standing by the door when Hungary was at the gate, waving. And then, the next thing I knew, a familiar platinum blonde appear."

"We have to tell the others especially _him_!"

"We're not going to do so. She'd arriving at the gym soon anyway."

"Aww, no fun."

With that, the girls heard footsteps fading. Hungary and Belarus looked at each other in confusion before heading over to the lockers.

"If you see your country's flag on a locker than it's yours."

"Thank you, capital obvious."

"No problem, dear."

That was how Belarus found her locker.

* * *

"This hallway is reserved for the female nations only, huh?" Belarus commented after Hungary show the way to their area. "And just like with the lockers, our country flags are on the doors."

"Yep."

Belarus found her door which it contain the Belarusian flag and used her key to open it. Entering the room, she drop off her wheel baggage.

"Ugh! Eyebrows was annoying me the entire time!" A female voice yelled in an irritated voice.

"I'm going to get my books and class supplies out of my locker."

"Great! I'll go with you, Vietnam!"

"Hey, Belgium. What was your opinion on the headmaster's speech?"

"I'll tell you later on. We do not want be late for class!"

Uneasiness appear on Belarus' face and Hungary sighed. They decided to wait until the chatting and yelling faded from the hallway.

Five minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Belarus brink at it from her bed. Hungary, who was sitting on a chair, got up and went to the door and asked for a password. Belarus heard a familiar, motherly, sweet voice outside of her bedroom. Only she knew who was the person with that tone of voice; she had been hearing it throughout her life.

"Big sister..."

"Hello, Natalia," Ukraine came in, giving her little sister a kind smile."How are you feeling?"

Belarus was about to open her mouth but Hungary spoke out.

"...Um, I'm sorry but, we need go to our classes now. We're already late."

"Of course. And Natalia will be in the same home room as you, correct?" Ukraine asked to make sure.

"Yes." Hungary answered.

"But," The Belarusian started to panic already. "I supposed be in the same classroom as big brother and sister!"

"Yes, you were." Ukraine said it sadly. "But unfortunately, your boss ordered the headmaster to put you in the same class as Hungary. Big brother is in separate class as well."

Belarus sighed in defeat. There was no use to argue when it comes to her boss.

* * *

After walking Ukraine to her classroom, Hungary and Belarus went to theirs. When they arrived, Hungary told her to stay outside. Belarus nodded as Hungary opened the door and walk in. The normally cold and hostile Belarusian had her hands on her chest, together. She felt more nervous than never. If she was in the same classroom as her siblings, she wouldn't have to worry about anything since Russia had threaten the other nations that if they tried anything funny on his sisters, they're dead.

_'I don't deserve your protection, brother...'_ Belarus thought sadly. _'After I've done to you and sister over the years...'_

"Come in!' Hungary's cheerful tone made Belarus' heart jump.

"..."

"Oh, guess who decided to show up in our class? The crazy chick!" A voice laughed out loud.

"Shut up, Romania before I'll kick your ass!" Hungary scolded with a threaten tone.

"...Belarus...have...changed...right...?" A terrified, shaking voice spoke out.

"Of course. Or else, she wouldn't even be here." A calm voice replied.

"Come on, Belarus. Don't be nervous."

Belarus took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

_'Well, here I go.'_

She put her hand on the lock and turn it slowly, shaking.

"Okay, Bela. You leave me no choice..."

Suddenly, Hungary opened the door for Belarus and pull her inside by her wrist.

"All right, class! Belarus will be our classmate!" Hungary announced, proudly.

The blond-haired girl gazed at her shoes for a second until she finally look up and scanned the classroom. What was this? There was only 10 of them, including herself. Why did she have end up in this class out of them all? She'd rather being with the allied forces where her brother was now. She'd rather deal with a certain loud American than being in here.

"Um,"

"Belarus, welcome." A kind voice greeted as Belarus looked at a sliver-haired woman, dressed in a black dress. "Come here and introduced yourself to your classmates." She laughed nervously.

"No need to! We already know who she is!" Romania's voice came from the back of the classroom. "She's the psycho who nearly took the life of-"

"Romania!" The silver-haired woman shouted. "We will NOT be discussing what happened ten years ago in my classroom!"

Belarus caught a smirk on Hungary's face. Romania growled as he shot a glare at Hungarian who returned it. Their teacher looked back at Belarus and give her a pity smile.

"I apologized for that, Belarus. Hopefully, You'd be comfortable in my class."

"It's okay, Miss-"

"Miss Huston."

"..."

"Anyway," Miss Huston took out from the bottom of her desk and hold them on a chipboard. "I believe had assigned you to a seat already."

Belarus sighed. Her boss just love to make things harder for her.

"And you'd be sitting in the back, in front of Japan."

Belarus could react, Romania burst out, laughing.

Miss Huston shot him a stern look and his laughter stopped.

The black-haired boy gazed at Belarus with a neutral expression on his face then look away, slightly brushing. The Belarusian girl's eyes went widened at the slight.

_'Okay, what the hell was that about?'_

Taking her eyes off the brushing nation, she glanced at the red-haired terrified Italian. She couldn't blame Italy as she did scared him and his brother once when the Italy brothers were in a meeting with her brother. The last member of the axis, Germany kept a cautious gaze on her. Once again, she didn't blame the German.

Sighing, she walk over to her assign seat and sat down. Putting her arm bone on the top of the desk and resting her chin on her hand and not paying attention to Miss Hudson's speeches, Belarus closed her eyes and start to daydream.

* * *

Belarus ate her lunch at an empty table in the cafeteria. She felt some dirty looks on her but it got to the point that she doesn't really care anymore. Let them think she still the same creepy little girl and they'll get theirs by her brother's pipe. Being done with her lunch, she dump out the trash from the tray and left it there and walk out.

Nothing else to do, she went to her locker and open it to take out a book. Walking back to her dorm room, she came across a certain French, along with a girl with ribbons on her hair. What was he doing in the girls' dorm room? They were talking about something but she choose to ignored the two nations and took out her dorm key from her sweater's pocket.

"Miss Belarus!" Seychelles called out.

She looked at the island nation, along with a grinning France. She sent him a glare.

"Come over here. France need to tell you something!"

"No thanks, Seychelles." Belarus called back. "He's going be hitting on me. I just know it." She added with a disgusted tone.

"The Newspaper club will be needing you after school!" France yelled, ignoring Belarus' last statement.

She rolled her eyes and looked at Seychelles.

"By the way, England was looking for you."

With that, the Belarusian locked herself in her room.

* * *

"We're going be reading a novel." Miss Huston announced the class assignment for today. "Each of you will be reading a line."

"How boring..." Romania yawned as he put his legs on an empty seat in front of him."How about we just kick back?"

"Reading is fun~" Italy said, excited about what the novel's theme. "It is going to be about pasta?~"

"Ja." Germany agreed in his language.

Belarus looked at the time on her watch. It was 3:00 PM. One more hour and she'll be out, attending after school activities. Not that she hadn't join any clubs yet. Speaking of clubs, France told her about the newspaper club's members will be needing her help. For what? Everyone was too scared to go near her. Well, accept Ukraine, Seychelles, Hungary and France. Besides, the Hungarian invited her to join the swimming club.

Romania and Hungary insulting each other. Italy clinging on Germany. Thailand reading his copy of the novel. Bulgaria attacking Italy with a tree stick, being taken a second later by the annoyed German. Belarus couldn't understand why she end up in a class full of weirdos.

"Belarus-san." A soft tone of voice spoke behind her.

There was only one nation that refer to anyone with an honorific.

"Yes, Japan." She answered, no interest all in her tone and didn't spare the Japanese a look over her shoulder. His stoical expressions is an annoyance to her; she didn't like people who refused to stand their ground and speak their mind.

"You haven't read your line."

"Someone's been spacing out." Romania said with a smirk.

Belarus frowned at the Romanian. This was her first time here and she was getting ready to knock the hell out him.

"Gosh, leave her alone already." Finland told him in a displeased tone.

Belarus scanned the novel for what Japan had left off since Mrs. Huston was going for seat to seat. She realized she hadn't been paying attention. Romania start to laugh out loud and Belarus frowned.

"What is so funny!?" She yelled, getting pissed already.

"You lost your line!" Romania replied, grinning at her.

"Cut it out, dude." Bulgaria said, glancing the Romanian an uneasy look.

Belarus was about to cuss him out when Japan stood up and pointed at the line that she had missed. Over her shoulder. With his finger. She became tensed by the physical contact between the two.

Romania, witnessing the scene, decided to tense the pair.

"Sitting on a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-"

Hungary throw a book at Romania, hitting him in the face, knocking him over his desk.

Everyone stared at the Romanian as he sat up with a red mark. He frowned at the person who throw the bed.

"What was that for!?"

"For being an ass!"

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Germany bellowed. "We're supposed be reading, not be fooling around!" Everyone stays quiet. Germany sighed as he glanced at Belarus. "Go on."

Belarus nodded and began reading her line from the book.

"Diana did not know what to do. She shouldn't feel this way about him. But she couldn't help it.-"

"That's all," Germany stopped her from reading. "Hungary, you're next."

Belarus sat back down on her seat as it was Hungary's turn to stand up and read. She checked her watch again for the time; it's already 3:58? Two more minutes and she's out of this 'crazy' class.

* * *

"Whoa, what happened to you, Belarus?" Seychelles exclaimed in shock, nearing dropping her books as she met the angry Belarusian at their lockers.

"Romania made Japan fall on me by tripping him!" Belarus growled. "When I was about leave my class!"

"What a troublemaker!" Seychelles shrieked. "Did you told Hungary about it?"

"When I get to the swimming club!" Belarus crossed her arms and looked away, still angry for what just happened. "And thanks to the bastard, an certain American happens to walk pass by and witnessed. Now he's going to tell his friends and people going to know and talk about it!"

"But Japan was there when it happened, right?" Seychelles brought up a good point. "If America decided to twist the story around, he'll be right there to tell his side of the story. By the way, why would Romania do such thing?"

"The hell would I know?"

Seychelles put her hand on her forehead, shaking her head in displeased with Belarus' situation.

"This is your first time here and that idiot is causing you trouble already? What a nerve."

"Hey, Belarus!" A tensing voice called out behind the girls.

Belarus slapped her hand against her forehead, judging by the tone of the person, he already knew what happened in her classroom and turned around, facing him.

"What do you want, Korea?"

"How do you feel, having Japan on top?" He grinned.

"Nothing! Get the fuck outta here!" She growled

Korea smirked and obeyed as he run off, laughing.

"Ugh," Seychelles groaned. "Ignored him. He's just a perverted idiot."

"Yeah, I could tell..."

"Anyway, I need go to the library," Putting her books away in her locker and shut it. "England is there..." She frowned.

"And I'll be on my way to the swimming club, once I'll get these books into my locker."

* * *

"Thanks to Korea, Romania lift my skirt up, Hungary!" The furious towheaded girl raised her fists. "Using his magic! Can't you believe that!?"

"I'm so going to hurt him now." Hungary replied, angrily. "As for Korea, I'd be speaking to China on his brother's behavior.

The girls were sitting on a table, facing each other. By the swimming pool.

"And you know what else had pissed me off?" Belarus got one more incident that added fuel to her anger. "JAPAN JUST HAVE TO STAND THERE WHEN IT HAPPENED!"

"And look away due to his politeness."

"Or my fist would had met his face."

"You don't mean that, Belarus."

"Humph."

"Your first time here and they're giving you trouble already." A voice spoke in with an Australian accent.

Belarus looked at the second member of the swimming club; the color of his hair was light brown. He had a bandage crossed his nose. And last, there was a Koala on his back, giving her the middle finger, earning a frown from her.

Hungary stood up and put her hands on her hips, frowning.

"Australia, you're late."

"Of course, a certain American was making noise in the back of the classroom and we have to pay the price." He grinned. "So, we've gained a new member?" He looked at Belarus.

"Maybe," Belarus answered. "I haven't decided yet. Anyway," She got off the table's seat. "I just received a message from my boss and I went to head over the newspaper club."

"Aww, that is too bad, eh?" Australia sighed. "Well, see ya."

"Bye, It's nice to meet you." Belarus said. "Well, I'll be back tomorrow with a decision." She glanced at the brown-haired girl in her purple one-piece swimming suit.

"I'll be waiting." Hungary replied with a smile.

* * *

Carrying a notebook and pen, being on her way to the Newspaper club, Belarus overheard shouting coming from a closed-door of a room.

"Stop randomly putting spices in the soup-aru!"

She knew who it was and she didn't even want to deal with the nation as she still felt the jealously for the Chinese due to the fact that he and Russia had been close friends for years now. She needed let it go before she goes back to the mental hospital for other ten years or worse, get lock up forever.

"But, if we don't, the soup will taste like ass!" Other voice shouted. Perhaps, the person tried be funny but fail.

"Watch your language, Turkey!"

"Hey, we should cook, not fight!"

"Shut up, France!" The Turkish countered.

Belarus hurried and took a left turn and bump into the 'siblings', Switzerland and Liechtenstein. She apologized to the pair and resumed her walk, leaving the two bewildered. She just want to get over today's events and returned to her dorm room.

"I'M LATE! I'M LATE!" A male panicky voice exclaimed her. The boy bumped into her and fell back on the floor, landing on his butt. "Ouch..." He rubbed his bottom before looking up at her. "AHHHHH! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

"I'm not going to hurt you, Italy." Belarus said it simply. "Seriously."

"So, you're...not going to...stab me...?"

Belarus sighed in frustrated.

"Let me ask you a question and I'll be on my way..."

"...ANYTHING!"

"Do you know where the Newspaper club is?"

Italy startled at the question.

"Why would you want to know where we-"

Behind the two nations, a door slammed open and stood there, a certain German with glasses on, getting ready to blow up.

"YOU'RE DISTURBING OTHER CLUBS, ITALY! WHAT'S THE ROCKET!?"

Italy pointed at Belarus as his reason for screaming and Germany looked at her.

"Oh, Belarus. Took you long enough."

"What are you talking about? I was just asking Italy for directions to the Newspaper club. I didn't mean to caused drama."

"And you found it." Germany muttered. "Come in." He went back inside.

Italy quickly got off the floor and dashes to the room. An astonishing moment. Germany and Italy are the members the newspaper club? Her boss never told her about this. First, she heard a brief conversation between two boys at the lockers. Second, she have to deal with Romania's tensing and magic. Third, getting pissed at Korea's vulgar line and now this? It couldn't get any worse.

Right?

* * *

It was 6:55 PM. Five minutes until dinner. A knock came on her door.

"Hey, Belarus. Get your butt out here. It's almost dinner and we have to meet the girls in the restroom. Did you forget or what?"

Feeling overwhelmed by the true reason why she been tossed in Hungary's class at the last-minute and sent to the newspaper club in the first place, Belarus lost her appetite to eat tonight's dinner. She really did have a bad day and got the worst when Japan keep staring at her while Germany explained about their bosses gotten together for a meeting for who knows what. And the German didn't notice! Italy, still frightened by her presence, cringed.

Belarus wanted to slap the Japanese across his face and demanded his reason for being so damn calm around her when in fact, he should have shown fear; For Holy Rome's sakes, he was there when she tried to stab Ukraine! Should he be more cautious around her?

"I'll be back with your dinner."

Footsteps fading away from her door, Belarus sat up on her bed and glanced at her clock on the desk and sighed. Hungary will be back soon with her plate. Hopefully, she doesn't bring the rest of the female nations into her room as she's not in the mood to deal with them. She decided to work on her homework to keep her mind off today's events.

* * *

**A/N:** Finally done with the first chapter.

**_Edit: 4/4/2013:_** I've done some editing with this chapter but still looks bad. _ Oh yeah, can you guess why Japan, Germany, Italy, Romania, Finland, Thailand, Hungary and Bulgaria end up in the same class?


	2. Have I forgotten about you?

**Disclaimer:** Do I have to say it on every chapter?

**Chapter.2**

"You did not eat the dinner place that I've brought you, last night..." Hungary stared with a displeased expression on her face at her tow-headed classmate across the table where they were sitting at. "Speaking of last night, what was with you?" She recalled Belarus, spacing out on her desk when she entered her dorm room, carrying the plate of food. "If you're stressing yourself out over Romania then don't worry about the jerk. He already received his punishment."

"I wasn't thinking about him." Belarus replied, clearing out the misconception. "I was thinking about the stupid meeting at the newspaper club. Thanks to it, I'm getting ready to call up my boss and tell him off for making such decisions without my consent." Irritated, she pick up her orange juice and taking a sip from it before putting back down. "That's why I couldn't get any sleep last night."

"I could tell, Belarus." Hungary said as she noticed the girl rubbing her left eye and yawning. "But don't fall asleep in class, okay?" She added with a tensing tone. "Why didn't you get some coffee? It surely will keep you wake."

"Because I don't like bitter drinks, Hungary." The weary Belarusian replied. "They reminded me on how I was back then. What an idiot, trying to make my own fresh of blood to marry me. Besides, it was all my fault that big brother and big sister broke up their engagement after the fucking incident I caused."

"Belarus..." The brunette said, pityingly.

Ignoring her sympathetic look, Belarus continued.

"Thanks to my actions over the years, the other nations refuse get close to me." She locked her blue eyes on a tree that stood in the middle of the school yard. As it was still winter, the flower buds remained unopened. "I've even embarrassed myself and big brother once in front of-" At that incomplete line, Belarus stopped and blinked, taking her eyes off the tree and look down at her black shoes. Her mind went blank at the moment.

"In front of who?"

"Never mind." She stood up and grabbed her schoolbag. "We should head over to class before the late bell rings."

Hungary raised an eyebrow at the suddenly change of attitude from her classmate but she decided to let it pass for now as she stood up. Should she and Belarus be late to their classroom, surely they'll get an earful from their bosses later on. Dumping their remains of their breakfast and place the trays on top of the trashcan, the girls made their way into the school. Strolling the hallways and passing their fellow schoolmates and nations; America was making his usual hero speech while his brother, Canada was holding his polar bear in embarrassment. Sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall, Hong Kong and Iceland were in a deep conversation about their overprotective brothers.

Located by the lockers, England and France were having their usual spat and Seychelles tried to break them up but couldn't. Russia and China were talking on the stairs. Romano hid behind Spain in fear when he and Belarus made eye contract. Sealand and Wy asking the silent Egypt for some advice, much to the Egyptian's confusion. Prussia jamming on the guitar that he had gotten from the music club, singing random songs. Everyone else were doing their own businesses.

_'A least they're not paying attention to me.'_ Belarus thought, gladly. She paused, stopping on her tracks and turned around, cautiously but she became confused after._ 'Is someone watching me?'_

"Huh? Is there something the matter?" Hungary asked, still concern for her classmate's well-being as she stopped walking and turned her head and stared at Belarus's back.

"Nothing." Belarus replied in a low tone. _'So, that's how big brother felt when I used to stalk him, asking him for marriage in hand...'_

"Hmm if you say so." Hungary wasn't convinced of the Belarusian's answer. "Come, the late bell could ring at any second now."

Belarus turned around, nodding before the girls resumed their walk. Not aware of what's going on behind them, a brown-haired girl, dressed in an Asian school uniform along with a flower on her hair, gazed from behind a locker with sad expression on her face.

* * *

Arriving at their classroom and being greeted by their classmates and fellow nations, Finland and Thailand. The women sat at their assign desks. Belarus took out her copy of the class-assign novel and began reading it, after flipping to the page where her bookmark was. Working on his paperwork, the Finnish decided to start a conversation.

"Suppose Romania and Japan will not make it to class due to a meeting with their bosses."

"Is that so? Finally, a day without the bastard's insulting."

"You're right, Miss Hungary. Our classroom is Romania-free for today."

Hungary laughed in amusement.

"I don't mean to speak ill, but it'd be much quieter and peaceful if Mr. Romania wasn't in our class.

"No need for that, Mr. Thailand as you're speaking the truth."

"My lunch will surely taste a hell lot better today."

Finland burst out laughing while Thailand chuckled.

"Yep. You can't even eat without getting into a food fight with the Romanian."

"That is why I prefer eating in the club room at lunch time; no disturbance at all."

"Exactly, Mr. Thailand."

"Good morning, everyone." Bulgaria walk in, carrying a box. "Miss Hudson will be arriving pretty soon." He said with a kind smile. "Ah, Miss Belarus..."

Hearing her name calling out to her, Belarus look up at the Bulgarian. Since she didn't really know him besides his association with her brother and their foreign relation meetings, she didn't have no opinion on him.

"Yes?" She replied., blinking.

"Um, I apologized for Romania's behavior from yesterday. He shouldn't have called you crazy. That was rude and disrespectful." Still carrying the box, Bulgaria place it on Miss Hudson's desk and glanced at Belarus. "Oh yes, I've heard about the other incidents and I should apologized for that as well."

Belarus stared at the Bulgarian, dumbfounded. Her classmates stopped their conversation to look at the brushing Bulgaria, touching his hair and looking down then at Belarus. She felt their gaze on her but she couldn't take her eyes off Bulgaria; he have the decency to make an apology for the faults that didn't came from him in the first place.

"Thank you, Bulgaria." She finally said, "That was...very kind of you..."

"No problem." He replied.

"Mr. Bulgaria, what is inside of that box? Finland questioned, gazing at it on Miss Hudson's desk with interest in his eyes.

"Oh," He went over to the box and open it. "Just class supplies."

"Oh," Everyone said at the same time, disappointed.

"Good morning, my friends~" A cheerful Italian skipped into the classroom with a bright smile on his face while his German friend came behind, muttering about his brother. "We should have fun today since Miss Hudson will be pairing us up for a project~"

"Good morning." They greeted.

Belarus, resuming her reading after Bulgaria's apology, heard a soft noise by her and took a look at the source of it; it was a white plastic bag. By the time, she raised her head, Italy had gone back to Germany and hid behind him.

"What is this?" She asked in confusion.

"...Uh," Italy poke his head out, nervously. "It wasn't my idea. It was Japan's." He explained. "And-"

"What's up, dudes and dudettes?" America poked his head into the class by its door and glanced at the bag. "Oooh, Japan brought something for Russia's little sister to make up for what happened yesterday!"

"What happened?" Finland asked, wondering what was the American talking about.

"Can't tell you. It's a secret." America smirked. "Well, see ya!" He took off running when a certain irritated British voice called out after him.

Everyone but Belarus and Germany became tensed as they saw England, stomping slowly, passing their door. The German face-palmed and shook his head in annoyance. Instead paying attention,Belarus crossed her arms and rest her forehead on the top of her desk.

_'So, America didn't tell anyone after all,'_ She thought, gratefully. _'I suppose it is a good thing as I don't want the damn world get the wrong idea,'_ Then she added the following with a scoff._'Stupid Romania. It's all his fault. And Korea. Wait a second, how the hell did Korea knew about the incident if America hadn't told anyone?' _Suddenly, feeling light-headed, Belarus closed her eyes._ 'Who cares? The damage's done anyway...I need to sleep...'_

* * *

_"Brother Russia! We're having cake and ice cream!" A young Ukraine called out as the Russian and his Chinese friend looked at her and smiled. "We'll be there, big sister!" He called back and return to his conversation. "So, the reason I brought Natalia here; I want her to become one with your brother, da."_

_"Um," A young China bit his lip, awkwardly. "That wouldn't look right as he's way older than your sister."_

_"Oh, is that so? How about when she's older, da?"_

_"Um, let's talk about this later. The cake and the ice cream will be gone if we'd wait too long -aru."_

_*'You're...not taking my little sister away!" Ukraine screamed out of anger, laying before Nazi Germany, bleeding. She was in pain so bad but she refused to give up especially when Belarus lay there before their enemy, coughing out some blood. _

_"...Big...sister..." Belarus moaned. "...Help...me...where's...big-"_

_Germany slapped her across the face, grabbing her and tossed her violently toward his ally._

_"Natalia!"*_

Belarus opened her eyes and she sat up, panting."

Blinking her eyes, she took a look at her surrounds; she was on a bed in the nurse's office. The last time she checked, she was in the classroom. She assured that she had passed out and someone carried her to the nurse's office.

"Finally, the sleeping beauty had woken up." A cheerful and tensing voice spoke out. "Give us a scare when your face was so red."

"Is that so, Seychelles?"

"Yep but I'm glad you're okay."

"..."

Taking her blue eyes off the brown eyes of her island-nation schoolmate, Belarus sighed as she look at an open window where the sun shined through it. Feeling displeased, she look back at Seychelles and give her a fishy stare.

"All right, who the hell carried me so I can 'thank' them later on, Sey?"

"Ah, using my nickname, eh?" Seychelles put her hand on her lips and smiled secretively then added the following with a singing tone. "I'm afraid I can't tell you~"

"Why the fuck not?" The Belarusian questioned, getting annoyed.

"Because it's a secret." She whispered, still being so secretive. "You'll find out soon enough." Then she giggled. "Anyway, it's almost lunch time, Bela."

If Belarus was still Russia-obsessed, she'd pushed Seychelles against the wall and demanded her the answer with a knife to her neck but she wasn't the same creepy girl anymore. Sighing in defeat, she got off the bed but getting a feeling that she's forgetting something. Realizing it, she grabbed Seychelles' wrist and ran out of the nurse office and dashes back to her classroom, ignoring anyone in her path through she swore that England frowned at her. Arriving at her classroom, the item that she's expecting to be there on her desk, was gone.

"No way! Where's the bag!?"

"Oh, you mean the one that Italy given you?" Seychelles said, panting from all the running. "He put it in his refrigerator, keeping it from going spoil."

"You mean that it was FOOD?" She asked in disbelief.

"What did you expect? A lovely-dovely gift?" She grinned, tensing.

"Be quiet and come with me to Italy's room!" She said, ignoring her sly comment.

"Yes, mom." She replied, playfully.

* * *

"Italy! Open up!" Belarus banged on the door until it opened and stood there Germany. "Oh, Germany."

"Come in and eat your lunch. Oh hi, Seychelles."

"Hello there."

Germany moved out-of-the-way so the girls could walk in the Italian's dorm room. A bed, desk, dresser with a mirror, closet, bathroom and a window; same as her room, Belarus noticed. Italy was sitting on his bed, eating his most favorite food in the world; pasta. She wondered if he'd get sick of it sometimes but it wasn't her business on what people eat anyway. The cheerful classmate of hers opened his eyes and smiled brightly.

"Ah~ Your bag!" Italy put his plate on the tray and skipped to his mini refrigerator that he had installed in his room and opened it, taking out the same white plastic bag that he had given her in the morning and handed over to her. "There you go~" He said, politely.

"Thanks."

"So, Seychelles, are you going to eat?" Germany asked, being concern.

"Yes," She replied. "But, I have to find a way to sneak into the cafeteria without eyebrows seeing me..." She hissed out the last words.

"Right." Germany understood as he didn't like how England treated the poor girl. "I'd better go with you."

"Aww, thank you!" Seychelles said, delightfully. "Let's go!"

The two departed from the room, closing the door. Standing still, Belarus looked around for a place to sit at but it wasn't any and it'd be impolite to sit on the same bed as Italy so she sat on the carpet, leaning against the wall. Having the bag on her lap, she began opening it and gasped in surprise, discovering what it was inside.

"Oooh, what it is?~" Italy said as he skipped over to Belarus and took a peek inside the bag. "Ah! It's a bento box!"

"A bento box?"

Of course, Italy will know; he had been friends and allies with Japan for years now. "Why would Japan sent me something like this?"

"Be your friend~" Italy answered the question easily. "Like Germany and I, Japan wants to be so close with you~"

Belarus didn't like how Italy sounded on the "close" part, it made her uncomfortable. It reminded her of how she was; chasing Russia around with her knife, chanting "Marry me, marry me". Being intrigued by the bento box, Belarus glanced at the door as Germany and Seychelles came in with their lunches. Judging by their relax expressions, it look like they were able to get their lunches in peace without disturbance. Placing their trays down the bed, Seychelles went over to the Belarusian and gasped at the slight of the box, laying on her lap.

"Oh dear! It's one of those cute Japanese lunch boxes!" Seychelles bended her knees, putting her hands on them. Her eyes sparkling. "What are you waiting for!? Open it!" She exclaimed, jumping in excitement. "You don't want the food go waste now, do you?"

"...Um," Belarus bit her bottom lip.

"Why are you hesitating, Belarus?" Germany questioned, standing there with his arms folded. "It's not like it's prison."

"Well, I do have a reason of why I'd be." Belarus replied, cautiously. "What's the catch to the bento box, Germany? Did Japan's boss had something to do with it?" It came out of the blue so of course, she'd be questioning. Besides, she was getting a familiar feeling that she had done something rude to Japan years ago but she couldn't remember what it was. 'Maybe that explained why he keep staring at me...but, I didn't see anything negative in his eyes.'

"No, his boss doesn't know anything about it." Germany answered, clearly. "He...ugh. Italy," He glanced sharply at the Italian whose mouth was half-full with pasta. "You were there when he made the damn thing. Explain."

"Of course~" Italy spoke after he chewed and swallowed the remaining pasta. "To make up for falling on top of you yesterday~"

"Oh that," Seychelles rolled her eyes. "It wasn't his fault, Italy. It was that try-to-be-funny-but-fail Romania's as he was the one who tripped Japan in the first place." She glanced at Belarus for confirmation. "Right?"

Germany gaped as Belarus' cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Forget her cautious tone, now she felt so humiliated that she just want to use a driller to pull out the memory from her mind; she just want to forget about it. But it was already too late as a brushing Japan appeared in her mind, making her heart go racing but she ignored the feeling and stared at Seychelles in disturbance.

"Do you have to remind me of what happened yesterday!?" She exclaimed, "For freak's sakes, I pushed Japan off in a panic after we stared into each other's eyes for a couple of seconds!"

"Whoa! We don't need to heard about THAT!"

"But, I thought you love details, Germany~"

"Not THOSE details!"

Suddenly, the school bell ringed throughout its building, giving them the reminder that their lunch hour was over. So much for their lunches as the trays remain untouched and cold. They looked at each other, wondering why they were wasting time on figuring out about the bento box when Belarus should just opened the damn box and ate whatever was inside with no trouble at all. But, Germany, Italy and Seychelles knew better; Belarus was the type of woman who refused to give in so easily.

"I'll be in my dorm room," Her face being concealed by her blonde locks, the disturbed Belarusian got up and walked past her schoolmates, taking the bag with her. She put her hand on the door knock, turning and swinging it; she bumped into someone's chest and she already knew who it was by the familiar scent. _'Damn, this is the second time, getting into his personal space through the first time was an accident, thanks to stupid Romania.'_

"Belarus-san...?"

"Hmph, finally came back from your meeting, eh?' She whispered, walking away without sparing him a glance.

* * *

"The hero is here to save the day!" The ecstatic America appeared before Belarus's door, pointing his thumb at his grinning face.

Belarus shot an annoyance look at America. How dare he knock on her door, waking her up from her pleasant dream? Frankly, she wasn't never fond of him as he was always so obnoxious at world meetings. But, the true reason why she disliked him so much because when he took her in and become some older brother figure to her after she gained her independence from the Soviet Union, he decided to get rid of her in the same way her precious brother did, after.

"Is there something you need, America?" She asked, dully. "I'm not in the mood for your games.

"Nothing." He replied. "I Just want to see how you're doing."

"I'm going good now go away." She tried to scam the door on him but he caught it. "You-"

"Is that's how treat someone who is so concern?"

"There's nothing be concern about." She said, her voice dropping with venom as the memory of living with America came back to her. "You back-stabbing bastard!"

"Belarus...I..." America already knew why she called him a bastard. Back then, he did told her that he'd take care of her but she was so scary at that time. "I can explain-"

"If a girl tells you to go away, that means she doesn't want have anything to do with you..."

A disturbing voice chilled behind the America and he turned his head to face the source of the voice; Hungary, standing there with her frying pan; there was hostile aura around her. America gulped as he took a step away from the door and apologize quickly before taking off, running. Belarus gaped at the slight.

_'Hero my ass.'_ She thought, mockingly before turning her look on the Hungarian whose aura was no longer there now. "Thanks, Hungary. I own you one"

"It's no problem, sweetie." Hungary replied, happily. Then stared at her, sternly. "Why aren't you in class?" She asked in a tone, matching her stare. "Miss Hudson is getting worry about you along with you know who."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Oh, speaking of him," Hungary took a peek inside Belarus's dorm and spotted a familiar empty lunch box on her bed, along with chopsticks. "You ate the bento box that he had made for you." She giggled, her hand, brushing against her lips. "So, tell me. Was it good?"

"Japan's worrying about me?" Belarus disbelieved the claim from the brunette. "Shut up. And, of course, the bento box was good because I was so damn hungry."

"I'm serious, Belarus. He may not say it out loud but I could tell by his expressions."

Belarus laughed, still refusing to fall for it.

"He's stoic, Hungary. How the hell could you tell?"

"It seems you haven't been around him long enough to see."

Belarus folded her arms as she decided to change the subject.

"Have Romania came back? I'm NOT going to class unless he's gone. Call me a coward but I don't want to put up with his shit." Belarus said it, clearly. "I'd rather deal with Germany's yelling than being harassed by the stupid Romanian."

"He'd be returning tomorrow, so don't worry about him." Hungary understood how Belarus really felt about her foe. "Besides, "She clapped her hands together as if she was praying, thrilled. "Miss Hudson had already paired the class up for the project that Italy was speaking about in the morning!"

Belarus put her hand on her forehead and sighed. How could she forget about Italy's words? Did she really have so many things in her mind to not think clearly?

"All right," She removed her hand from her forehead. "Who is my partner, Hungary?"

The Hungarian dropped her hands along with her trill expression.

"Huh? Is there something the matter, Hungary? Out with it!"

"You wouldn't like who is it," She replied, seriously, matching her new expression. "And it wasn't Miss Hudson's decision either. Let's say, your boss and a certain prime minster had something to do with it." She sent a brief look at the stairs then back at her classmate.

At this point, Belarus froze, her blue eyes widened. Her heart beating faster than ever; she was getting the same feeling from yesterday when the Japanese nation fall top on her. She started to hate it now. Biting her lips, twitching She spoke out the following, demanding;

"You're joking..."

Hungary closed her eyes and shook her head slowly.

"I wish I was playing a joke on you, Belarus but, it's the truth. Besides, why are you getting freak out for? A least you and Japan are in good terms."

"WHAT?!" Belarus was now more confused than ever. "What are you saying, Hungary? How could Japan and I be on good terms when we haven't never speak to one another before!?"

Hungary lifted her head and stared into Belarus' eyes full of confusion and nervousness.

"Belarus, do you have an amnesia?"

"What?" The Belarusian replied, stunned. "Amnesia? Why are you changing the subject?"

"It seems like you don't remember your relations with Japan." Hungary spoke quietly. "The shock from that day must have cost half of your memory..." Giving her a pity look, she added. "You poor thing..." Receiving a doubting look from her troubled classmate, she continued. "You can ask him yourself. Maybe it is good thing after all; you know, be paired up with him in the project may help you jogged your memory."

"...Don't...say...anymore." Belarus stammered. "...I...refuse to...believe you..." With that, she slammed the door on her classmate before the Hungarian could give her response. Glaring at the empty bento box, she grabbed and throw it against the wall, watching it, balances off and landed on the carpet Throwing herself on her bed, she cried herself to sleep. _'BULLSHIT! BULLSHIT!'_

* * *

_*Cleaning the bathroom more than once now since her master wanted spotless, A young Belarus, angrily throw the mop against the wall and fell on her knees, screamed out of agony, for freedom and being united with her big brother and sister. But she knows that they were fighting for their freedom, along with hers. Laying there on the floor, she blinked as she's trying to figure out on how to escape from this hell hole. Being lost in thoughts, she didn't hear the door opening and closing. As footsteps came to her, she noticed something was off; normally Germany or a German solder would stomp into the room. But the footsteps were more quiet.*_

* * *

**A/N:** Well, it seems like I kinda rushing, eh? Maybe I just want to end it already lol But, it is NOT going to end just yet as I got a couple of tramp cards to use later on. Ha ha ha. I KNOW this crappy story isn't making any sense. I just typing from what's going on from my imagination. Lol. Besides, it's a fanfic. Not mean be taken seriously or making money out of it. It's just a hobby of mine.

*These dreams of Belarus are references to Occupation of Belarus by Nazi Germany. Meh, I'm feel I didn't do enough research. So, do you like it? Do you hate it? Whatever is, just state it in a course, no flames and bashing.


	3. Nostalgic, Pizza

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia. If I did, I would be rich as hell.

**A/N:** You know, I have to rewrite this chapter five time before finally setting down with this one. Ah, I don't have the originals.

* * *

_If she want to stay alive, she wouldn't dare to question Germany about where the hell was he taking her to. She does not have no business be in Asia when she should have stood back in Europe, with her people and her siblings. Just what the Nazi German up to? Walking behind her, believe it or not, was Italy. The Italian was holding a handgun to her head. Should she dare make a move she'd be dead for sure. But her hands were tie up so how in the world would she escaped anyway? Oh yes, running away but that'd be her death wish as Italy could always shoot her in the order of the ruthless Germany. So she did not have no choice but obeyed. Cursed this 14-year-old body of hers. If Italy didn't have her at gunpoint and had her knife with her, she'd be slicing the hell out of the two men and free but luck wasn't on her side._

_It had never been on her side..._

_Walking between Germany and Italy, visiting an unknown place that doesn't have nothing to do with her, Belarus wondered about how would Lithuania, Latvia or Estonia feel if they were in her place now. Speaking of that, why bring her to the other part of the world out of them all? For what purpose? Only the man who invaded her people know it. _

_"Why bring this girl with us, Germany?" Italy questioned. "What is she to-"_

_But the red-haired couldn't finish his question when they have arrived at a house. Belarus look up and swore that she saw a girl, watching through a window along with a boy but soon the pair disappeared from it. Their expressions had given away; Belarus was now getting a bad feeling._

_"Untied her hands, Italy." Germany ordered, coldly. "And hold her as she is so terrible for a little girl."_

_She wanted to kill him so bad. _

_Yes, just because Belarus was the little sister of Russia, it doesn't mean she'd be standing around, waiting for a résumé. She had made a couple of attempt escapes already. She had put prison in Germany's drinks and meals. She had talked back to him every time he insulted her people. Of course, her actions earned her slapping, punching and kicking on her body. She'd be dead in a second if she wasn't a nation._

_"Have you been paying attention, Belarus?" The same cold voice that had ordered the Italian to untied her hands spoke out, harshly. "I guess you really do like snacking, huh?" He added with a cruel laugh before he raised his hand and slapped her across her face, making the girl lose her balance and fall into a pond that was by the house. Germany growled. "Just great. I didn't know the little bitch was a clumsy! Get her out of there, Italy!"_

* * *

If she would have the time, following her brother around, she would use that time to become aware of what was going on around her. But, Belarus was so obsessed of marrying Russia that she didn't care what was the other nations think about her.

Who needs allies or friends? Especially when they'd become traitors later on? She had heard some stories about allies switching sides with the enemy at the last second. Believe it or not, that was she was afraid of. The fear of having an ally, double-crossing her at the moment that she'd need him or her the most.

Every time, she'd think about how terrible she was back then, she'd felt sick to her stomach. They do not know about this; Belarus hated herself for the trouble that she had caused to her brother and the others. Stabbing Ukraine was the wake up call for her to changed her ways. Would she still be the same creepy, aloof and psychotic woman if she wasn't sent to the mental hospital?

That's her question to her schoolmates.

Then again, Bulgaria wouldn't have apologize for his friend's actions. Hungary and Seychelles wouldn't be talking to her. Italy would still be afraid of her. Germany would still be Germany. Japan...

She didn't even want to think about the raven-haired Japanese representative.

"Hey, Belarus."

A hand touched her shoulder, making her jump a little and looked at the source of that hand. Wow, the last time someone touch her was Lithuania and she broke his hands after.

"Oh, hello there, Australia."

Boy, he looked handsome in a school uniform; he wore a navy blue sweater over a white shirt with a necktie and a pair of dark blue plaid pants, along with dark gray shoes. Lacking the blazer, she admit that the Australian would stand out of the crowd besides Italy and China since they don't wear the blazers as well.

"Oh, where is your pet? You know, the one who give me the flipping bird?" She asked, noticing something was missing from his shoulder; his evil-looking koala.

"Ah, sorry about that." Australia replied, waving his hand in behalf of his rude pet "He does that to others." He chuckled. "That's why I decided to leave him behind in my dorm room for today. But don't worry, I've left him some food and water."

"I see..."

"So, what are you doing out of class?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." She countered his own question back to him.

"Ha ha. You got me there. Well, I was going to the Library to check out a book for America since he couldn't do it himself until I bumped into you, spacing out in the quiet hallway."

"Oh," Belarus blinked. "I guess I was." She glanced at a beautiful piece of art that was hanging on the wall. "Wow, that is a pretty picture there." She commented, admiring it.

"Ah, that picture was actually done by Wy." Australia mentioned his little 'sister.' "She is a good artist, huh?"

"The Principality of Wy, correct?"

"Yep, that's her."

"What are you two doing? Playing hookie or what?" A marvelous voice spoke out.

Standing there with his hands on his hips, before the Australian and Belarusian, dressed in a red hoodie, over a white shirt, along with the dark blue pants and brown shoes, the former kingdom of Prussia was grinning.

"Why, it is Germany's older brother." Australia knowledge the Prussian's presence. "Should you be in class as well, Prussia?" He added, sarcastically as his question applied to him and Belarus as well.

Prussian raised his eyebrow before he give out a laugh.

"Me? Hell no. Unlike you two, as a former nation, I don't have no business, be here."

"Then why bother coming?" Belarus asked, wondering.

"West doesn't trust me, be alone in his house."

Australia chuckled.

"I can understand that."

"Shut up, Australia." Prussia nudged the Australian's shoulder, playing with him. "And if I was you, I'd take my hand off Belarus's shoulder because you know who will get jealous if he should see you, hitting on her.

Australia removed his hand from Belarus's shoulder.

"West?" Belarus inquired as she didn't have the knowledge of the other nation's affairs despite being in the world meetings with them back then; it was because she never pay attention. That's how bad her obsession of marrying her brother was. "And who'd get jealous of seeing someone, talking to me out of all people?" The last time she checked, most of the nations were terrified of her just like Russia so who'd be romantic interested in her at the time?

"Oh, West is a nickname for my little serious brother, Belarus!" Prussia answered, proudly. "And as for the second question, well, that is a secret between Australia and I.' He added, secretively and playfully. "Right, Australia?" He shot a surreptitious glance at the Australian.

"Oh, yeah." The light brown-haired replied.

'First Seychelles and now those two? Just what are they hiding?'

"Anyway," Prussia put his hands into his pockets. "I'm going back to my dorm room and play some video games to pass the time until lunch. So, see ya!" He turned around and began walking away, humming a favorite song of his.

"I should be on my way to the library," Australia said. "before America comes and demanded on why I'm taking forever, checking out a book." He added in a tone of annoyance.

"Yeah," Belarus agreed, knowing how obnoxious the American representative can get if he doesn't get his way. "I need go back to my class before Germany sent one of his 'friends' to look for me.

"Right, so I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah."

"Take care of yourself, Belarus."

Belarus nodded as she watched the Australian strode to the library.

'Why being so kind with a psychopath like me...?'

* * *

When Belarus returned to her classroom, she only found Germany there, sitting at his desk, reading a book. She raised her eyebrow at this; earlier Romania and Hungary were having their usual spat. Finland and Thailand were expressing their opinions about the plot from their class-assign novel. Bulgaria and Japan were doing their paperwork. Italy was chatting good about his brother. Now, they've disappeared.

"Germany, where did everyone go?" She asked, wondering.

"Oh," Her German classmate look up, adjusting his reading classes. "Thailand and Finland went to the library. Hungary went to see Mr. Austria in the music club room. Bulgaria and Romania went to the rooftop for their business. Japan and Italy went to a store for some supplies for the Newspaper club." He explained.

"...I see..." Belarus said as she walked over to her desk and sat down. "Where is Miss Hudson. Should she be here?" She put her hands on her lap, gazing at the chalkboard.

"Yeah, she should." Germany agreed. "But she went to a meeting. Again."

"With our bosses, right?"

"Yes."

She did not reply back to him. Instead, she reached for her schoolbag and open it to take out her book and began reading it to pass the time.

"Um, Belarus."

"Yes, Germany?" She responded, not taking her eyes off the book.

"You haven't thank Japan for the beato box."

Belarus uttered a gasp. She had completely forgotten about that. Suddenly, she didn't felt good, feeling the guilt for throwing the beato box against the wall yesterday. She bit her bottom lip, wondering about what would Japan think if he knew about it. But, hey. The beato box was empty, right? Meaning she ate what was inside before she threw it.

Speak of the devil.

Italy and Japan came into the classroom, each carrying a plastic bag.

"Germany! We got the stuff you told us to get!" Italy exclaimed, his voice full of cheerfulness. Then he looked at Belarus. "Hello, Belarus~"

"Hello, Italy. How are you?" She spoke out, politely, still having her eyes on the book.

"Doing great~"

"That's good," She look up and regretted of doing so as her blue eyes had locked on Japan's brown eyes. There was something about those eyes that was giving her a nostalgic feeling. "Um, Japan. I didn't see you there." She spoke out, nervously. 'What is this? Why I'm getting nervous? I supposed to act indifferent to him since this bastard was the reason big brother didn't pay attention to me back then!...Wait, what? Did I just insulted Japan? He never did anything to me in the negative way!' She looked away quickly, embarrassed.

"Are you okay, Miss Belarus?" Japan asked. "You don't look well..."

"You're right, Japan..." Italy agreed. "She look so sickly! Hey! Pasta will cure the problem!"

"Pasta does NOT cure sickness, Italy!" Germany scolded in disagreement.

"I'm fine. I'm just feeling so tired." She replied, dissembling the real reason she wasn't feeling 'well'. "That's all..." She resumed her reading. 'Stop being so damn concern for me, Japan. I don't deserved your pity...' She mentally said, loathing herself even more.

There was silence in the classroom after.

* * *

Where was the Belarus that the nations used to know? You know, the one who would scared the hell out of anyone who dared to come near with her precious brother? Well, Natalia Arlovskaya, the representative of the Republic of Belarus, became changed from the creepy psychotic little sister of the Russian Federation to well, who she is today. However, there were some who still haven't knowledge it.

"I'm not believe they've decided to let released that crazy psychotic bitch..."

"I know! She almost took the life of her own sister just because Russia didn't want her pathetic, obsessive ass."

"Why was Lithuania interested in that tramp in the first place?"

"Because he was an idiot, blinded with 'love'.

How much Belarus had despised Lithuania, due to the fact that she was under his control during the Grand Duchy days, they shouldn't have called him an idiot. These trash-talking nations do not know what she and the Lithuania had been through back in the days when they were part of the soviet union.

'Just ignored them.' She told herself as she walked past the unwitting group. 'They're just looking for trouble.'

"Hey!" One called out, rudely. "Are you going to tell us something, bitch?"

"Miss Belarus." Lithuania came out of the men's restroom, carrying a book. "Ah, it's good to see you again." Then he cast an uneasy glance at the angry clown behind her. "Um, it seems like we got some trouble here..."

Well, that was a random encounter at a bad time.

Ignoring the insults coming from the groups, Belarus just stared at the Lithuanian. Perhaps, they were right about him; he was an idiot for still crushing on her despite the fact that she had broken his fingers and treated him like crap back then but there wasn't no time for that now as the name-callings were getting to her. She glanced a glare over her shoulder at them; who the hell were they? She haven't seen them before. Were they the provincial or regional of the countries like Picardy, Hong Kong, Macau and Osaka?

"Hey Lithuania!" A unknown male of the group called out. "How about you dump that crazy whore and find yourself a real woman?"

Belarus's glare went hardened.

"Miss Belarus," The Lithuanian spoke out, nervously. "It'd best if we ignored them and be on our way to our clubs..."

"Like hell," She growled, clutching her fists. "I'm not just going to let them get away with that shitty attitude of theirs..."

"Yes, but-"

"What the bloody hell is going on here?!" A irritated British voice exclaimed.

Everyone looked at the source of the voice and stood there England along with Seychelles who was carrying a pack of papers.

"Belarus, should you be in Germany's clubroom by now?" He asked, solemnly, locking his green eyes on hers.

Still feeling the anger inside her, Belarus was very grateful that England had come in time or else there would have been a war zone in the hallway.

"And you people!" England eyed the group that had harassed Belarus in a rebuking matter. "You're here to learn, not to start trouble with a nation!"

The scolding England had given Belarus and Lithuania the chance to walk away from the commotion.

* * *

When Belarus entered through the door of the Newspaper club, the only member that she had found there was Japan, sitting there at the table, reading a book with a blank expression on his face.

"Are you reading a manga?" She asked, noticing the cover of the book.

"Um," He look up. "yes."

She stared at him for a second, trying to find something, hidden in those eyes of his but she didn't find nothing. She looked away and sat her butt on a chair, crossing her legs and folding her arms, pouting. Closing her eyes she thought this:

'Germany and Italy better their asses back here soon! Or else...'

She opened them again, only to find Japan, staring at her.

"What?" She asked, rudely.

"I was just wondering why you were late." He replied, softly.

That was his tone after the way she had spoken to him? What nerve!

"Well, I've almost got into a fight with a group of trash-talking whoever the hell they were." She answered his concern question, angrily. "If England hadn't step in, there will be definitely hell freezing over the hallway!"

"I see."

She gazed at him.

"You should explain your situation to Mr. Germany when he comes back. I'm sure he'd understand."

Seeing some compassion in his eyes, she did not like how he was so sympathetic to her. It made her...feel weak. No, it made her uncomfortable.

Shaking her head gingerly, she frowned at him.

"Oh, okay." She said, statistically. "Leave it to the strict Germany!"

"..."

"..."

Well, this partnership between the two going be so awkward...

"We're back!" Italy came in, waving his arms in happiness as if he was a bird, flying out for freedom. "And I've brought pepperoni pizza!"

"No thanks, Italy." She politely declined as she wasn't in the mood for eating but her stomach betrayed her when she heard a gurgle from it. "..."

"Lies~" Italy said with a giggle. "You're hungry, aren't you?~"

"Miss Belarus, you didn't eat lunch today?"

There he goes again, asking her in the same sympathetic tone, his expression matching it.

"Of course not, Japan. I was too busy, in the library, doing some homework for Miss Hudson."

That was actually a lie. Belarus spend her lunch time, being locked up in her dorm room, feeling ashamed of her past doings.

"That's good~" Italy commented, "Once Germany gets here with the pizza, we'll be eating.~"

Belarus chuckled, looking at the goofy Italian. Thank goodness, the native Italy had fallen for her lie. When she gazed at Japan, she did not expect a suspicious stare from him. For some reason, he looked displeased with her response to his question.

"ITALY!" An irritated Germany walk in, slowly, carrying not only a box of the pizza inside, but also a couple of brown paper bags on top of it, weighty the German. "HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME CARRIED ALL THIS FROM THE PARKING LOT!?"

"AHHHH! I'M SORRY GERMANY! FORGIVE ME!" Italy shrieked.

To prevent the food from being wasted due to Italy's clumsiness, Belarus got up and took the brown plastic bags off the pizza box and placed them on the table.

"Ah, thank you, Belarus." Germany told her, gratefully but his tone of voice changed to sternly. "By the way, England told me about what happened."

"He did?"

"Ja. Next time, just ignored those rude cities." He sighed in relief. "From what I've heard, they're just a group of arrogant people who doesn't know the facts and like to put others down to make themselves feel better."

"And you've heard right." Belarus countered.

"Well, let us just forget about them and eat." Germany sighed, frustrated as he placed the pizza box on the table and ordered Japan to gather the paper plates and cups. "It had been a long day, damn it." He rubbed the temple of his head. "My boss keep bugging me about Russia."

Belarus blinked.

"What did your boss want from my brother?" She asked, concerned since Russia was her fresh blood after all.

"Who knows?" Germany answered, taking out a bottle of soda and poured into a red plastic cup that Japan had brought to the table. "Speaking of your brother, he was using his 'kol kol kol' phrase when he was cornering America in the restroom.

"Mr. Russia could be so scary..." Italy said, shaking with fear of the Russian. "Especially when it comes to hurting his loved ones..."

Belarus had an idea of why Russia did cornered the American. Someone had must see America at her dorm room's door and report it to Russia on yesterday. Then again, it must have been Hungary since she was there, threatened America with her flying pan.

"Maybe Mr. America did something to upset Mr. Russia." Japan speculated.

"...Who cares? I'm hungry!" Italy opened the box and took a piece of the pizza out and began eating, easing Russia out of his mind. "Oooh, this is so good! You should try some, Miss Belarus~"

"Don't be eating with your mouth fill, Italy!" Germany scolded. "Especially in front of a woman!"

Belarus sighed as she got her piece of pizza and crude it, slowly as she did not feel hunger at all. She gazed at the Japanese member of the newspaper club who had returned to his spot and resumed his reading. What? He's not going to eat? Could he least drink something? Wait a second, why should she care about what he does? It isn't' her business anyway.

But, she kept staring at him, trying to figure out on why he's so damn stoic despite his tone and expression of pity toward her earlier. Maybe she could ask Italy about it later when Japan isn't around. Woo, he blinked as he flip a page. Go figure. Why couldn't she take her eyes off him? Is there something about him that was...

Belarus's eyes went widened, her lips pressed together in a discomfort way. She removed her eyes from him.

'What the hell I'm doing, staring at Japan out of all people!?'

"The hero had arrived!" America came in, uninvited. "Oooh, pizza!"

"And you can have some!" Italy offered, happily.

"Good day, Mr. America." Japan spoke out, politely but Belarus swore that he did not sound too happy, seeing his obnoxious American friend.

"Good day to you all!" America grabbed a plate and a pizza out of the box. He swallowed it whole.

"Whoa, take it easy, America!" Germany exclaimed, amazed by the America's way of eating. "Are you afraid of choking yourself!?" He added with concern afterword.

"Of course not!" America exclaimed back, proudly. "Because I'm the hero after all!" He took a plastic cup that was by Belarus and poured some soda into it and drink it all in one shot.

"Hey," Belarus shot an annoyance glance at the American. "That was MY cup that you just drank from."

America looked at Belarus, giving her a grin.

"Ooops, sorry!" He chuckled. "Well, I'm gotta go back to my Hero club! So see ya- Japan, why are you looking at me like that? Well, bye!" With that, he run out of the room, taking the red cup with him.

"That rude bastard!" Belarus exclaimed, more annoyed than ever. "Where are the plastic cups so I can get myself one!?" She spotted a bag of them over at the counter where a sink was. "Never mind." She stood up and went over to the sink to get her spare.

"MUSIC!" A excited, naughty voice from the hallway. Soon, there was music bursting out as Italy ran out to dance in front of the clubroom. "You go, Italy! Show me ya moves! Call out Belarus so she can show her sexy moves as well!"

Belarus, Japan and Germany had forgotten that the door to their clubroom was open...

"PRUSSIA!" Germany shouted, dashing out to stop his older brother.

* * *

**A/N:** Cliffhanger! XD Ah, about Belarus's dream. Italy and Germany weren't so innocent. Yes, the Italy in her dream was lacking of cheerfulness. Since they were in Asia, it think it should be obvious about whose house they'd be going to. Yes, I know, it is historical inaccurate. Just pulling some things out of my butt for the sake of the pairing. Sorry if I ship-tense you with Australia/Belarus XD. Oh yes, Belarus in the dream should be physical way older.


	4. Partying as if young

**A/N:** I'm back! Writer's block is the blame for my absent XD

**Chapter.4**

_"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" Belarus screamed as she banged on the door, repeatedly in anger_

_Germany just violently thrown her into a candle-tiled empty room and told her to be a good little girl and he'll released her. Well, after he and Italy were done, doing their meeting with whoever the hell were their ally. _

_She had stopped banging on the door when she heard a crack, coming from a corner. She glanced a glare at it. She scanned the room for a weapon that she could used for self-defense and found a broken mirror. She took a piece from it and hold it in her hands as the cracking noise was getting louder, closer to her ears._

_Belarus had always been cautious of her surroundings so she was just following her instincts. The cracking stopped and she raised an eyebrow at this. Before she could walked over and investigated, the door swing open and stood there Germany, along with Italy and two guards. She hissed a few angry words as he grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her out of the room._

_"Ouch! You're hurting me!" She shouted as she tried to pull away but his grip was too strong. "Where are you taking me!?"_

_"You'll see when we'll get there." The German replied, coldly. "And stop struggling unless you want a bullet through your head."_

_Well, she can't argued with the threat part as he really will kill her, plus she felt a gun pointed at her head. Oh, hell will be coming to these disgusting, agonizing bastards. They don't deserved be called human! _

_As the group walked to their destination, Belarus was given the time to check out the her surroundings; strange golden designs, painted on the walls or were they hanging? She couldn't tell. Red curtains on the windows; the color that stand for blood...Well, in her opinion, that is._

_As she and the men arrived at a door to a room, Germany released her wrist and knocked, waiting for permission to enter. Belarus rubbed her wrist as she glared at the German. She's going to get a sore now, thanks to him._

* * *

Today was Friday but there wasn't no classes for the attending representatives of the countries. Belarus found it strange as she began to question on why would their bosses sent them to a world academy in the first place.

So, the nations can communicated with each other?

If that was the case, then world meetings would be a better option for communication as there wasn't no point of wearing these academy uniforms and attending the classes and doing after school activities as if they were teenagers.

Belarus stopped walking in her tracks and turned her head towards a painting. It reminded her of the days when she was apart of the Russian Empire. The memories of her own people, struggling for their freedom from her own brother plus, beforehand, under the controls of Poland and Lithuania.

Too painful to remember.

And her fellow nations never wondered why she was so intimidating...

There was more to Belarus than just an obsessive sister that wished to become one with her own brother through marriage.

* * *

On the following morning, with the approval of her boss, Belarus returned to her homeland for the first time in 10 years. As she waited for a taxi by the airport, she watched as her people were walking back and forward to their daily businesses. The elders were receiving help from youths. The children were playing at a park. Couples were holding hands and gazing at each other with love in their eyes.

She give a bittersweet smile at the slights; longest the Belarusians, along with Russians, Ukrainians, Poles and the other elastic groups were safe and not threatened by other countries, she wouldn't have to worry.. As the personification, only she'd know when danger comes around as she was told, years ago, that she could sense it from faraway.

A taxi came and drove her for a ride to the countryside where her home was located. Catching the glimpse of some farmers taking care of their chickens cows, as well planting their fruits and vegetables through the window from the backseat, Belarus smiled proudly at her people. A girl in a translational Belarusian dress waved at her, happily but was overseen when Belarus removed her eyes off the fields and the driver spoken out to her.

As the conversation carried on until the arrival at her home, she recalled the events that occurred yesterday at the world academy. It seemed like a couple of nations were 'hypnotized' as they tried to involved her within their plans for the weekend. Of course, she have to decline their invitations to various events that would be taken place in their homelands; these were the same nations that, with Lithuania as the exception, were not so fond of her back then and now they want to have something to do with her? Nope, it wasn't happening.

A white-painted one-story house came into the view, surrounded by a white fence that would be the obstacle to unwanted visitors. The glass was green as if someone had watered it for her during those 10 years. The taxi stopped outside of the gate and Belarus opened the back door and paid the driver.

"Thank you very much, Belarus said, politely.

The taxi driver give a kind smile before he left the residence. Once the taxi disappeared from her view, Belarus gazed at her own home as if it was her first time moving in. Of course, she'd feel that way. After all, she had been away from it for a very long time. zipping her purse and looking into it, she came across a key to the gate and unlock it and open it. approaching the front door, Belarus took a care of her surroundings and noticed something was different but she let it pass and went inside after unlocking the door.

_'What?'_

The last time she had checked, she didn't hired a maid to clean her house while she was at the mental hospital so she should be expecting dust and and spider webs but it was the opposite; it was spotless clean. Did her boss hired someone to clean her place up without her knowledge?

Trying to figure out on who would care enough to take care of her home, she walked towards her room and the first thing she saw was an envelope on her bed

_'Might be a clue...'_

She unsealed the envelope and unformed a letter inside it and scanned through it; Written in her native language.

_'Iryna...'_

* * *

Why did she have to make a such deal with a certain trouble making Prussian?

It was 6:39 PM in Germany's capital: Berlin.

'What is Prussia up to?' Belarus gazed a fishy look at her long white sleeve of the Belarusian translational dress that she's wearing now, frowning. 'Is there a festival for nationwide going on at his place?' She questioned mentally at his request from yesterday when he run into her on the quiet empty hallway. 'Oh well. I'll find out when I get there...'

She's on her way to Germany's house in a taxi. Prussia had informed her that Germany wasn't going to be there due to a meeting so the house was his for tonight. Belarus wondered who else would be there besides her. For sure, France and Spain would as they're good friends with Prussia. She heard that he invited Hungary but she negatively turn down the invitation in the favor of her weekend with Austria. Seychelles would be going to an opera with England in his capital so she and the fanciful British were out of the party list. Russia wasn't invited due to Prussia's resentment towards him. Ukraine had some unfinished business on her own.

As the taxi drove passed various parks, restaurants, cafes and shops, the invitee Belarusian recalled a 'shocking' conversation that she had with Italy during their lunchtime in her dorm room and did not like it at all; Italy had inspired that most of the nations had miss her during those ten years. In response, she just give out a doubtful laugh and pass it on as a joke

Soon, she had forgotten about the past conversation when the taxi arrived at Germany's residence. His house itself was pretty nice along with a decent yard. Belarus paid the taxi driver and gotten out, carrying a jar of Kvass that she had brought along with her in the trip at the second request of Prussia. It felt heavy but she would be able to carry it. Stepping on a white sidewalk, she slowly walk to the front door and press the door bell.

A second after, the door was open to show Prussia in a shocking but silly outfit. At the slight of it, Belarus almost dropped her Kvass but Spain appeared in a similar outfit and caught it with his strong hands.

"What the hell are you two wearing!?"

"Bunny suits, Belarus." Prussia replied, proudly as he put his hands on his hips in the naughty way and glanced at the smiling Spain. "Take that to the table."

"How inappropriate." She shook her head in disapproval. "But its your party so I guess I'd have to deal with it."

Prussia snickered as Spain disappeared, probably going to the kitchen. Pop music in German was being heard inside of the house. Glancing passed Prussia's shoulder, Belarus saw some flashy colorful lights, reflecting on the walls. She guessed that Prussia had hired a DJ.

"In case you're wondering, there's also a Karaoke!" Prussia exclaimed, showing his fist as if he was holding an invisible microphone. "I've heard you're into rock music so...

Belarus give him a small inquiring smile.

"And I wondered who the one who told you about my preference in music?"

"Ha ha ha! Anyway, are you going to come in or stay outside and get your pretty dress dirty?" Prussia ignored Belarus's inquire and step aside to allow her in. Belarus entered the house as a response to his former question. "Yo! Guess who decided to show up after all!" He announced her arriving, gaining his guests' attention.

The guests were Belgium, France, Lithuania, Poland, Estonia and the rest of some nations that Belarus didn't have no memory of meeting before. It seemed that Prussia and Spain were the only ones dressed in weird outfits. Belarus gazed at her nerving fingers as she felt the stares on her as if she had crashed the party, cautiously.

"Hey, come on y'all!" Prussia grabbed her shoulders and shook her a little, pleasantly. "She's changed! She is no longer chasing after Russia!"

"Right." Poland muttered as he shot a cautious glance at Lithuania who was staring at her, admiring the red and white dress and give out a disappointing sigh. "Well, longest she doesn't start trouble with us, we're cool."

Belgium glanced a displeased stare at the distrustful Polish before giving Belarus a kind smile. Estonia just adjusted his glasses before taking a drink from a water bottle. France give her a perverted grin that earned him a burning glare. Spain, barely came back into the living room, was poking Romano's cheek as the Southern Italy give him an annoyance look.

Was it a mistake to come to Prussia's party?

Feeling unwelcome and want to get herself away from their slights, she asked Prussia to guide her to his restroom. Without giving his guests a second look, he nodded and strolled their way throughout a hallway. As they passed the DJ room, Belarus caught a glimpse of an over excited Sealand requesting a song from a handsome blond-haired man, dressed in a white shirt with bragging blue pants along with a black cap, throughout a dancing crowd.

_'Does England even know that his little brother is here?'_ She questioned, feeling concern for the proclaiming as a nation micronation._ 'This party isn't a place for him as it kinda weird..._' She added when she heard naughty laughing and crashing noises as if someone want to tear the house apart._ 'Germany wouldn't be too happy...' _

"Prussia, did you invited Sealand?"

"Of course." That was his reply. "Through he isn't the only micronation here. Seborga is in a room with bunch of pretty girls. And that's about it as the others are too busy to come."

Belarus did not give a response. Instead she was paying attention to her surroundings. Balloons and party decorations were everywhere. There were pictures hanging on the wall, each in a silver flame. Notably black and white ones, probably containing Germany and his brother back in their younger days.

Coming to a stairway, she blinked as she continued, following Prussia. Maybe the bathroom was up there? She heard more crashing noises and laughing. Yep, Germany's going to blow it when he comes home as she had heard that he was a neat freak.

* * *

**A/N:** Hmm, I'm afraid I have to stop right here. I brought a dictionary and thesaurus so it can help me with the vocabulary and I'd rather to write the future chapters on paper before I typed it on LibreOffice so I don't have to be looking at them while I typed at the same time. I know, it'd be easy for some writers but it isn't easy for me. Yeah, I left y'all, once again, other cliffhanger but I'm going to continued Prussia's party on the next chapter so no worries! ^_^ See you next time.


End file.
